Big Time Bubble Bath
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What happens when you mix four insanely-hot guys, bubble bath, and a huge tub? SLASH! Foursome! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! :D This story was inspired by a 'happy moment' I had while taking a bubble bath the other day. ;D LOL! XD I really hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D  
P.S. This is my first foursome fic, so be nice! :)**

**Big Time Bubble Bath**

The guys of Big Time Rush were thrilled because for the next three days, they were to house-sit for Gustavo while he was away on business. Now, that may not seem like too big of a deal to most people, but what made _this _special was the fact that Gustavo lived in a huge 5,000-square-foot mansion in one of LA's most prestigious neighborhoods. While the guys had been warned repeatedly by their tyrant of a boss not to touch anything in his mansion, they had almost no intention of following any of the five mansion-sitting rules laid out for them. It was definitely going to be an interesting experience...

After bidding Gustavo and Kelly good-bye at the airport, Mama Knight drove the guys across town to the address Gustavo gave them. Their mouths hung agape when they entered the driveway and saw the huge Mediterranean-style mansion before them. The second Mrs. Knight put the car in 'park', the guys spilled out of the car excitedly.

"Now, don't forget to call me every hour to let me know how you're doing." Mrs. Knight said, hanging her head out the car window.

"Mom, we'll be fine." Kendall reassured her.

"Oh, and don't forget your jammies." Mrs. Knight said, handing a wad of different-colored material out the window.

"Mom!" Kendall groaned in an irritated manner, taking the wad of ridiculous-looking pajamas.

"Katie, get out of the duffel bag; you're not staying." Mrs. Knight said to Kendall's large duffel bag on the ground.

The bag unzipped from the inside and Kendall's little sister popped out, looking irritated.

"Aw, man!" she said, crawling out of the duffel bag and back into the car.

"Sorry, Katie." Kendall giggled as Katie slammed the door shut.

"Be good and have fun." Mrs. Knight said, pulling out of the driveway.

The second she was out of sight, the guys rushed into the mansion and stood in awe in the huge foyer, looking around at the mansion's opulant furnishings.

"This is gonna be awesome!" James said, his usual gorgeous smile on his face.

"Wait, now remember we said we would act responsible and not touch anything, and who am I kidding; I'll race you to the media room!" Kendall said, rushing off down the wide hallway, immediately followed by his three friends.

The four of them spent most of the rest of the day playing video games in the well-equipped media room and splashing around in the huge indoor pool and helping themselves occasionally to the snacks in the refrigerator. They had a great time exploring the numerous rooms in the sprawling mansion that seemed to go on forever to them. They discovered a private party room containing a pool table, seven huge bedrooms, and a 72-inch plasma TV in the living room(which they took full advantage of). As the day slowly turned into night, they guys were slowing down in their exploration of the mansion. They were sure they'd exlpored all of it...until they came to an additional bedroom they'd missed before.

Upon entering the room the four of them looked around in amazement. This bedroom had to be as big as the kitchen and living room combined in their apartment.

"This place is huge!" Carlos said, looking around with his usual adorable smile.

"What's that over there?" Logan asked, pointing to a closed door across the room.

They all crossed the room and Kendall opened the door. Stepping into this 'mystery room', they found that it was the master bathroom. Just like the rest of the mansion, it was huge and opulently-decorated.

"Who in the world would need a _bathroom _this big?" Logan asked, looking around.

"This is all probably just for show." Kendall pointed out.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" they heard Carlos say excitedly.

The three of them looked over and saw Carlos standing in the middle of a huge garden-tub in the corner. They stared in amazement; they'd never seen a _tub _this big before! It could practically pass as a kiddy-pool!

"Carlos, you may have just given me an idea." Kendall said, smiling, "Logan, look in the linen closet and see if Gustavo has any bubble bath."

Logan did so, and James gave Kendall an odd look.

"What? We've had a long day and a warm bubble bath would be perfect to relax in." Kendall said.

A gradual smile krept across James' face, and Logan returned from the linen closet just a moment later with a large bottle of pink bubble bath in his hands.

"Why Gustavo has bubble bath, I don't know, but I'm glad we found some; a warm soak sounds awesome right now." he said.

Carlos quickly stepped out of the tub and turned the water on, adjusting it so it was the perfect temperature. Logan then stepped over and poured a generous amount of the sweet-smelling bubble bath under the fast-running water. While the tub rapidly filled with bubbles, the four of them stripped themselves of their clothes. They didn't bother to fold them; they just piled them in heaps on the floor. Once Logan had retrieved them each a towel from the linen closet, they all stepped into the tub, which was almost full. A couple minutes later after the tub was filled to the brim with the fluffy, pink bubbles, they all settled in at different 'corners' of the oddly-rounded tub; Logan and James on one side, Kendall and Carlos on the other.

"I'm so glad you thought of this, Kendall, " Carlos said, ", this feels amazing."

"You know what would make it feel even better?" Kendall said, scooting closer to him.

Carlos grinned adorably as Kendall leaned in to kiss him. It was no secret among them that Kendall and Carlos had been dating ever since they left Minnesota, and James and Logan thought they were a very cute couple.

James and Logan both glanced at each other as their friends' kisses started to heat up. Across the tub, they watched as Kendall and Carlos seemed to tune everything else out and they melted into each others touch. Soft moans spilled from them both as they ran their hands along each others slick bodies. Their eyes widened slightly when they saw Carlos move over to straddle Kendall's lap. Looking at each other again, they seemed to be asking each other wordlessly if they were thinking the same thing. They were; they thought this was hot!

"Mmmm, Carlos...you like that?" Kendall moaned into Carlos' ear as he reached underneath the water and stroked Carlos' hardening cock.

The delicious gasp that left Carlos' lips turned him on even more. He glanced over Carlos' shoulder as his gorgeous Latino boyfriend kissed his way down the side of his neck. He saw James and Logan watching them with an 'interested' look on their faces. It was the same 'interested look' he'd seen Carlos have on his face countless times when they would watch porn together, then act it out on each other later. While Carlos moaned in pleasure and focused on getting Kendall hard, he remained completely oblivious to the silent communication going on between his friends.

Kendall gave James and Logan a look that said 'yeah, I bet you wish you had some of this'. James gave him a questioning look and did a series of hand-signals between the three of them, which Kendall answered with a sexy smirk and a nod. He caught a glimpse of James and Logan exchanging an excited look before he turned his attention back to his hard boyfriend.

"Hey, Carlos," he said, "I think James and Logan over there are checking you out."

Carlos stilled his actions for a moment as if just suddenly realising that Jame and Logan were even in the room. An adorable pink color flushed across his cheeks; ah, Kendall just loved that innocent look(which Carlos was an expert at making).

"Turn around..." Kendall said, his voice low and sexy, "...let them see this gorgeous body."

Carlos seemed a little reluctant at first as Kendall gently coaxed him to turn around, straddling him backwards. Looking back and forth between James and Logan, who both had a lusty look on their faces, Carlos suddenly felt self-conscious. Kendall sensed this, so he decided to remedy it with a little sexy-talk. He slowly ran his hands up Carlos' slick back and around to trace the lines of his slightly-pronounced muscles.

"Mmmm, you're so hot. Show James and Logan what you like for me to do to you. Touch yourself for them." he sighed into Carlos' ear while tenderly nuzzling his neck.

This seemed to give Carlos a boost of confidence. Tilting his head back, he sighed and moaned softly as he ran his hands slowly down his caramel body. His delicious skin glistened with water, and his posture spoke of the amazing things to come out of this night.

"Hey, Carlos," he heard Logan moan, "Why don't you come over here and show James and me some fun, too?"

Upon some gentle nudging from Kendall, Carlos crawled seductively forward over to his other two friends. And in doing so, he gave Kendall a perfect view of his pert little ass. He went to James first, straddling his friend's lap. James could tell that Carlos was a little nervous, so he placed his hands gently on his hips, sliding them around to massage soothing circles on his lower-back. He instantly felt Carlos relax against him, and he pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was unexpected, but Carlos melted into it and kissed him back. Somehow James' kisses were different from Kendall's. James' lips were softer than Kendall's(probably from the chap-stick he was applying constantly) and the way his large hands slid steadily over his slick skin just drove him crazy.

Suddenly, the kiss started to heat up when James gripped Carlos around his waist and thrust his hips up against him. It was only then that Carlos felt James' huge, pulsing erection pressing against him. James smirked at the delicious gasp that left Carlos' mouth agape. Carlos barely had time to recover from this before he felt another presence appeard behind him. It was Logan.

Logan was also hard and starving for some action. He moved over to kneel behind Carlos and he bit down gently on the side of the Latino's neck to get his attention. He could tell he suceeded when Carlos let out a soft cry.

"That's it; cry out. You know you love it." he heard Logan moan into his ear.

A thousand sensations were pulsing through Carlos as once, the first and foremost one being pleasure. He'd never been in this situation before and it was absolutely incredible to say the least. These two insanely-hot guys were driving him crazy! From behind, Logan was trailing hot kisses over Carlos' shoulders and neck and thrusting his thick cock between his legs, stroking him in his most intimate place. From the front, James was nipping and sucking his way down Carlos' chest and as low as he could reach on his torso. Carlos' head lolled back against Logan's shoulder, giving the brunette boy perfect access to his neck. Gasping from the euphoric feeling pulsing through him, Carlos peeped his eyes open and saw that Kendall has moved over so he could watch them better from the side. He could tell that Kendall was _really _into this. It was covered by the bubbles, but Carlos cold tell that Kendall was stroking himself to the sight of his boyfriend being pleasured by two other guys.

"I'm gonna get you ready." he heard Logan say out of the blue.

Gasping in excitement, Carlos nodded and watched as Logan sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. Once Logan was sure he had enough lubrication, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and trailed them seductively down the middle of Carlos' back, sending a shiver up his spine. A loud moan escaped Carlos' lips when he felt Logan shove his two slick fingers inside his tight hole. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but Logan scissored his fingers and Carlos loosened up a bit. Under the water, James stroked Carlos slowly as Logan prepared him. Carlos cried out softly in surprise and lurched forward slightly when he felt Logan shove a third finger inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead-on.

"Mmmm, you like that, don't you?" Logan moaned, "You like feeling your hole being stretched."

Carlos let out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a whimper and he nodded rapidly. Once Logan was sure Carlos was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out of him, causing Carlos to whimper in loss.

"You and James enjoy yourselves; we'll have some fun of our own later..." Logan whispered before backing up and leaving James and Carlos to themselves.

James and Carlos' eyes met in a smouldering gaze and Carlos nodded to let him know he was ready. An instant later, Carlos felt James' hands gripping him securely but gently around the waist and they were lifting him up slightly so he was hovering over his cock. Before Carlos knew it, he was being slowly lowered down onto James. Carlos suddenly felt his breath stolen away as he stretched hard to accommodate James. He couldn't believe how _thick _James was! Carlos' mouth hung agape as he settled against James, his cock buried all the way inside him.

"You know you like that." James moaned, holding onto Carlos' hips and shifting his hips beneath him.

Carlos nodded rapidly and looked at James longingly.

"Let me ride you." he sighed, leaning in to capture James' lips in a smouldering kiss.

As a moan slid from James' lips, Carlos raised himself up so only the head of James' cock remained inside him. Pausing briefly where he was, he pulled away to get a glance of James' face before he slammed himself back down. This caused a groan of pleasure to erupt from them both. Carlos quickly regained his composure and he began to ride James, slow at first so he could get used to the feeling of such a big cock inside him, but then his thrusts grew faster. The escalating groans coming from James turned him on even more. He could tell James was really into this, too, so he decided to try something on him that he knew Kendall loved. Reaching back behind him, Carlos grabbed ahold of James' thick, wet hair and yanked his head back and leaned forward so their faces were mere centemeters apart. James let out a grunt of surprise and pleasure at the sudden animalistic motion.

"Cum for me, Jamie." Carlos groaned, squeezing his muscles hard around James as he rode him.

Gasping in pleasure, James lurched forward and captured Carlos' lips in a sultry kiss. At the same time, he grabbed ahold of Carlos' wrists and held them securely to restrict his movement slightly.

"Are you close, Carlos?" James gasped into their heated kiss, thrusting up into the Latino as hard as he could.

"Ugh, yes! I'm close!" Carlos moaned, feeling light-headed from the intense pleasure.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" James moaned deliciously.

The whimper that left Carlos' lips answered his question perfectly. Angling his hips slightly, James thrust hard up into Carlos' tight hole, hitting his sweet spot perfectly. Carlos cried out and threw his head back in ecstasy. He was so close, he could almost taste it. Finally, he felt the building sensation in the pit of his stomach explode into the fires of orgasm. He and James cried out as they came simultaneously. James gripped Carlos' hips hard and buried himself deep inside the Latino; there would surely be bruises there tomorrow, but they didn't care. As they rode out the last waves of their orgasm, Carlos collapsed into James' arms, gasping hard. Also gasping, James reached up to tenderly stroke Carlos' wet hair as the raven-haired boy rested his head on his shoulder.

"That was so good." James whispered into Carlos' ear.

He felt Carlos nod against his shoulder. A few moments later after they both regained their breath, Carlos felt a pair of gentle hands running slowly down his back. It was immediately followed by the sensation of warm breath on the back of his neck. He glanced back and saw that it was Logan. The brunette boy had a look of lust on his face that made Carlos' heart race.

"You ready for _us _to have some fun...Carlitos?" Logan asked.

Carlos shuddered at the sexy use of his nickname and he turned around and his and Logan's lips met in a heated kiss. Logan moaned and thrust his tongue past Carlos' lips, mapping out every warm contour of his mouth. They moved over a couple feet away from James, and Logan quickly spun Carlos around and pushed him down onto all-fours. Moaning in excitement, Carlos anxiously waited to see what Logan would do next. He was very surprised that he was so energetic after his and James' 'activities'; usually when he and Kendall had sex, he was thoroughly exhausted after just one time. But this time, his teenage hormones were racing and he was more excited than ever.

Logan knelt behind the half-hard raven-haired boy and knocked his legs apart, revealing his gaping hole perfectly. He wasted no time in shoving himself hard inside Carlos, eliciting a cry of pleasure from him. Being well-stretched out by his previous turn with James, Carlos had no trouble as all in taking Logan in _all _the way. Logan immediately began to thrust, not holding back for a second, and Carlos had no objections; within moments, he was fully hard again and begging Logan to pound him harder. Logan just loved how Carlos' muscles gripped his erection so tightly, clenching tighter every time he thrust in. It didn't take long for them both to feel the intense waves of their orgasm washing over them. A loud cry erupted from Carlos' throat as he came hard into the water and he felt Logan release inside him, his cum mixing with James'.

Once Carlos caught his breath again, Logan pulled out of him and went over to sit beside James. Gulping on his breath, Carlos opened his eyes and saw Kendall kneeling in front of him, breathing fast, and more hard than he'd ever seen him before. Carlos eased himself back onto his knees and leaned in to kiss Kendall softly. Kendall responded and reached up to gently cup Carlos' cheek. The kiss lasted several seconds before they drew away, resting their foreheads together.

"If you're too tired, we don't have to do anything." Kendall said softly.

"I want us to." Carlos said, "I want to make sure you're satisfied, too."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded and kissed Kendall again, and reached down to stroke his painfully-hard member. Kendall instantly moaned and thrust into his boyfriend's touch. Carlos smirked at this.

"See? You need it." he said sexily.

With that, Kendall lifted Carlos into his arms and carries him the short distance over to the large ledge on the back side of the tub. Gently laying him down, he leaned over him and kissed him with bruising force.

"I'm yours." Carlos moaned into Kendall's mouth, tangling his fingers through the blond's hair.

Need pulsing through him, Kendall grabbed ahold of Carlos' legs and placed them on his shoulders so he had perfect access to the boy's abused hole. Looking down, Kendall caught a glimpse of James and Logan's cum trickling out of his gaping hole. It was perhaps the hottest thing he'd ever seen(except for the look of sheer ecstasy on Carlos' face the first time he made him orgasm). Seeing this, Kendall couldn't hold back any longer. Holding onto Carlos' thighs firmly, he shoved himself deep inside his boyfriend's body. James' and Logan's cum provided the perfect lubricant as he began to thrust.

"Ngh, Kendall!" Carlos grunted, reaching down to stroke his once again hardening cock.

Kendall moaned loudly and leaned down to kiss Carlos hard on the lips. It was times like this that Kendall was thankful for Carlos' ability to be very flexible; his body was almost bent in half, his knees pressed against his own shoulders.

"You're so hot!" Kendall moaned, trailing his hot kisses down the side of Carlos' neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Scream for me Kendall. Fill me up with your cum." Carlos moaned in the sexiest voice Kendall had ever heard.

Just seconds later, Kendall did just that; crying out with his release and shooting his cum deep inside his boyfriend's writhing body. Carlos came soon after for the third time that night. He and Kendall collapsed against each other, their chests rising and falling together. When they finally caught their breath several moments later, they heard some loud moans coming from behind them. Looking back, they saw that James had Logan bent over the edge of the tub, thrusting into him hard from behind. They watched them for a few minutes before they also came together, Logan arching his back hard.

After that, the four of them sank back into the surprisingly still-warm water, letting the warmness sooth their tired muscles. Carlos cuddled into Kendall's side and lay his head against his shoulder. James and Logan did likewise on the opposite side of the tub. Things were mostly silent for several more minutes until Carlos broke the silence.

"You know, guys, we should do this again sometime."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
